The object of this proposal is to solicit funds to help support an international conference entitled THE THIRD INTERNATIONAL SYMPOSIUM ON BIOLOGICAL REACTIVE INTERMEDIATES. The dates of the proposed meeting are June 7-8, 1985 and the site will be the University of Maryland at College Park, MD. This conference will be held as a satellite to the SECOND INTERNATIONAL SYMPOSIUM ON FOREIGN COMPOUND METABOLISM which will convene in Washington, DC, June 2-6, 1985. The funds will be used to support travel and maintenance of both foreign and American speakers and chairpeople to the University of Maryland where they will partake in presentations and discussions on the current state of our understanding of reactive intermediates, the chemistry of reactive species and covalent binding, DNA adduct formation and repair, immunotoxicology, oxygen, mycotoxins, pyrollizidine alkaloids, nitrosamines, hepatic and non-hepatic toxicity, and human disease related to reactive metabolites. The program will include a series of invited speakers and several sessions at which volunteer presentations can be made in the form of poster sessions.